


The Tenderness of Claw and Teeth

by QueenEchidna



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Canon Typical Shenanigans, Cuddles, Family, Fluff, Focus on Owen's deeper feelings and experiences with the girls, Main focus on Owen and the raptors, Owen and Barry and Claire raising dinosaurs, Owen loves his girls, Park employees don't trust the raptors, Pre-Canon, Pretty canon typical everything, Raising baby raptors, Raptor Feels, Raptor Squad, Team as Family, but what else is new, raptor family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEchidna/pseuds/QueenEchidna
Summary: "He had to remind himself a few times that this was a job, and he would tell himself to try not to get attached, that these were dinosaurs that should not technically exist. That once they got bigger they would be a real threat and could very possibly kill him if desired. He looked at the girls, his girls, and suddenly Owen had not a care in the world."A canon-divergent look on Owen raising his girls, loving his pack despite the trepidation of others, and doing everything in his power to keep them safe and with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been really really wanting to write a Jurassic World fic, but I haven't been very inspired to write the last couple years, but I'm trying to fix that! I read a lot of amazing fanfics for Owen and the raptor squad, and this franchise has meant so much to me since I was a little kid, so finally seeing so many fics for the new series is so amazing and I'm happy to finally get to contribute. I'll hopefully be updating frequently as long as life doesn't get in the way.  
> This is my look on Owen raising his raptors, with Barry's help especially with Delta. Lots of family feels and attempted cuteness. <3  
> I love any feedback and I love reading and replying to comments if you have any, I promise I don't bite!

There was a constant low rumble that resonated through the air on the island, the persistent beat of the animals and the guests; life working as only it could. It was ever-present, and Owen reveled in it, especially late at night. It was already dark as he drove on his bike down the dusty side road, the stars dotted the crystal-clear sky and although there was a chilled breeze blowing over him, the heartbeat of the island and the company of the heavens kept him well-contented. 

 

The bike roared and rattled beneath him as he drove, dust and dirt being kicked up in his wake as he neared one of the scientific centers located within the restricted zone of the island. There would be no concern of any bumbling guests or wandering eyes out here, just the trees and the occasional indifferent employee; it was probably Owen's favorite place in the world aside from his home. 

 

He unwillingly began to ease off the throttle and slow to a gradual stop in front of the building, his bones still shook from the motorcycle as he began his hesitant trek inside. He vaguely knew where to go, as he had been there the previous week, though the sterile, colorless halls and glass windows all looked the same to him so it was a few minutes' worth of wandering around and pretending he knew where he was going before he found his destination. 

 

Owen stepped in, a child-like level of excitement buzzed through him as he already saw what he was there for across the room in a small enclosure. 

 

The previous week, the Velociraptors he had been summoned to analyze and train, were finally born. He had only had mere moments with them to allow them to imprint before they had to be whisked away for checkups and very careful first-week monitoring. His heart had been so full watching the tiny claws poking out of the eggs, the small group, all various colors and shapes and sizes, all looked up at him with big, innocent eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. He had picked one up, brightly colored, an orangey/yellow, and petted her tiny nose. He melted when she began to nuzzle in return and the others followed suit, some more eagerly than others. 

 

He remembers seeing the scrutinizing gazes of the scientists through the glass, and recalls Barry and Claire looking borderline terrified that he had decided to snuggle up with the hatchlings and let them hop around on him. 

 

They were taken to be sure they were stable, and the last week had seemed so meaningless now that Owen had something tangible to look forward to. He hadn't done much of anything other than sit in his camper and wait for the call. Which he did not necessarily accomplish; he had been the one to call Wu and ask if they were ready, seeing as though it had been _exactly_ a week and 3 hours since they hatched, to which Wu responded with a hesitant affirmative. 

 

So, there he stood, finally getting to greet his new partners. His brow furrowed in confusion, "Hey doc," Owen called over to Doctor Wu who was stood nearby, "Where's the rest? There's only three." He pointed out, confused, crouching down and standing on his tip-toes to make sure he hadn't missed the rest; as there had been 8 before. 

 

Wu looked at him with amused bewilderment, "I am sorry, Mr. Grady. We were hoping for at least a 50% survival rate, but such is the nature of science. That's why we couldn't let you take them right away, we knew it would happen. But don't worry, there's another clutch on the way." He said, terrifyingly calm and unfazed. 

 

Owen stared at him for a few long moments in disbelief, "The others..." He looked at the three tiny toddling raptors playing in the pen, "They died?" He felt choked up as he pushed the word out; anger and protectiveness bubbling up in his chest. He didn't quite understand why as he had only been with them a brief moment, but it felt so right, and to hear more than half of them were gone was breaking his heart. 

 

Again, Wu answered him with a casual yes, and returned to the screen he had been studying, seemingly no worries or care, nor regard for the lives he started and ended in a weeks' time. Owen tried to be understanding, tried to not place the blame as it was nearly impossible to do so; but it was hard, and he settled for glaring icy daggers at Wu. 

 

Regardless of the ever-growing pain in his heart, Owen made his way to the door of the pen, which was little more than a 7 by 7-foot glass room with an electronic lock much too excessive for three, week-old babies. They had no toys or foliage, no blankets, or anything to entertain them or make them at home; Owen was no Velociraptor expert (in fact he had to do most of his research on them as soon as he was offered this position) but he had many dogs in his life and took in a hurt lizard once, and it's not hard to make a space more comfortable, nor is it to tell when an animal is unhappy or unsettled. 

 

The three tiny raptors, other than occasionally snapping or chirping at each other, aimlessly walked the perimeter of their room, pupils dilated harshly from the bright white lab lights. Owen pushed his trepidations away and allowed his previous excitement to take their space in his mind. He eagerly opened the door to step in, receiving a chorus of hisses and clicks as he did so. 

 

Now that he was closer, Owen could see them much clearer. He immediately spots the smallest one was the orange one that first approached him the previous week; she was a little darker now but still a brilliant auburn color that perfectly complimented her sunshiney eyes. She looked at him the same way he looked at her. After a minute, and their fussing died down, the small orangey one stepped past her bigger sister, the forest colored one with black tiger stripes, and up to Owen. 

 

His heart beat happily at the sight of her too-big feet tumbling over themselves and up to him, she chirped, and growled, warning Owen not to move as she took another step closer to sniff his pantleg. He knew the absolute worse she could do was maybe snap off a finger if she really applied herself, but Owen was smart, not to mention larger and faster and knew how to give the baby space to learn before he intervened. A few of the scientist outside the enclosure had stopped to watch, completely enthralled as the tiny reptile began to recognize Owen, chirping energetically and nuzzling his pantleg. 

 

"Hey there sweetheart." Owen cooed as he slowly sat down on the floor. The little raptor jumped back at first, but then into his lap and got close to his face; for a moment, he was worried she might be trying to bite him where she knew it would hurt. Although her soft noises and little taps betrayed any intimidation factor she may have had. 

 

While he was busying admiring the golden speckles in her eyes, Owen hadn't noticed the other smaller one (bigger than the first, not as big as the striped sibling) begin to approach: this one was much more curious, her skin was a subtle, pale teal with some darker markings along her flank and back. There were brighter teal markings under her eyes that made her look like she was sporting some 80's fashion makeup. She looked at him quizzically, watching the orange one carefully and obviously surveying the situation with the utmost anxious curiosity. Unlike the other two, her eyes were wide and caught the light so they shone like tiny suns staring excitedly at the world. 

 

Perhaps foolishly, Owen reached out to give her a pet; she snapped at him and was just fast enough to just barely scrape a tiny tooth on his finger. Owen saw the collective flinch from the surveying group of people outside and went to scold the small reptile as he knew he had to assert dominance and confidence on top of allowing them to imprint. But before he could, the golden girl in his lap let out a hiss, lowering her head and leaping from his lap. Her clumsy claws slipped on the floor and she unceremoniously fell onto her belly. The incident was a fleeting moment, as she gained her footing and lowered herself back into an angry posture, pointing a few choice clicks and chitters at her sister. 

 

Apparently, the point had been made, and the teal one huffed in mild annoyance and returned to trotting around the room, obviously not as thrilled about their alpha's presence, preferring to tolerate him for now. 

 

Owen could not believe it and let out an audible laugh as he looked down at the little ray of sunshine at his side, who had returned to nuzzling his pants; more than likely trying to exchange scents. He had heard of big predators (lions, tigers, bears) becoming attached to humans, it was actually fairly common place: but never would he have thought a dinosaur could share the same trait, let alone at only a week old. They had barely spent any time together, he was completely new to them and they were new to themselves. It was spectacular and it filled Owen's heart to where he felt it might burst. 

 

To his left, another little snout was tentatively sniffing him. The largest of the three, green with dark tiger stripes, seemed considerably more apprehensive than the others. She sniffed him from a foot or so away, stretching her neck out as far as she could as to not have to step any closer, she would twitch or step back anytime Owen moved, showing off her tiny teeth and lowering her head defensively. 

 

Owen decided it was best to let her decide on her own time how to approach him, and instead began playing with the excitable orange one, having her spin in little circles by following his hand movement, and feeding her little strips of dried meat he had brought as snacks. 

 

As soon as Owen had food out, suddenly the hesitant teal one was right next to him, her head lowered, but playfully this time, eyes alight with intrigue and most likely hunger. She squeaked and chirped happily, bouncing around Owen like an excited puppy; and although Owen was much too smart to ever think of viewing these girls as mere house pets, it made his chest alight with happiness to begin tossing little treats to them and watch them jump for them or chase them along the ground. 

 

After a few minutes of feeding the two smaller raptors, the striped one finally seemed to have lowered her guard, and carefully walked up to Owen looking expectant but skeptical. She had a certain air to her, a careful dignity and a defensive wall she was trying desperately to maintain, Owen could see it in her eyes and in her posture; she did not want to let Owen in, and Owen was prepared to allow her all the time in the world to feel comfortable. 

 

Something in the striped raptor changed in the next moment as she locked eyes with her new alpha. Owen wanted so desperately to tell her it was alright, that she didn't have to force it, to tell her everything was alright. He didn't know why, but suddenly these little carnivores were his whole world and nothing else mattered except making sure his girls were happy and comfortable with the situation. 

 

 _My girls._ Owen mused within his thoughts, chest heavy with emotions as the last one finally approached him and took the offering of jerky. He could cry. His time as a SEAL, his awards and accomplishments, they all felt like nothing compared to this: the patter of tiny claws on the hard floor, their happy chirps and adorable munching sounds as they enjoyed their snack. 

 

He locked eyes with his little golden girl trilling happily once again in his lap, the shining stars that were her eyes were so bright and excited, and dare he say, _happy_. He could swear she was smiling at him. He cooed gently at her and ran his finger gently under her chin, "Echo." He mused, and she quirked her head and chittered happily in response to the name. 

 

Laughing softly, Owen turned to the still warry teal one now ferociously eating the jerky out of the bag, "You're definitely a Delta." He chuckled when the raptor lifted her head with the empty bag perched on top of it. 

 

"And you," He bopped the green one on the snout and she looked at him incredulously, "You'll be Charlie." She seemed indifferent, but he could have sworn she gave him a little nod. 

 

Wu and a few of the other scientists had about an hour's worth of rules for him to listen to, about a thousand pounds worth of special supplies and medicines he may need for the babies, and more than a few words of warning. Owen didn't care much about the logistics, he couldn't keep his eyes of his girls the whole time they were talking; all three were lined up so neatly just inside the glass, watching and waiting for Owen with eager expressions. He would occasionally nod when he heard his name, but otherwise his mind was buzzing with excitement; to begin their training, to get to know them, to learn what they liked to do- he had never wanted kids but being a raptor dad was causing his heart to overflow with happiness. 

 

He had to remind himself a few times that this was a job, and he would tell himself to try not to get attached, that these were dinosaurs that should not technically exist. That once they got bigger they would be a real threat and could very possibly kill him if desired. He looked at the girls, his girls; Echo's eyes caught his immediately, her expression was alight, she was smiling (in the best way a raptor could), and suddenly Owen had not a care in the world.


	2. Then there were four

It had been about a month since the girls had finally come home with him to begin their training. It was difficult not to treat them like puppies, Owen had to remember they required much more respect and personal space then a dog, especially if he wanted them to give him the same respect back. The day was a hot one, but Owen was stood in the heat with his arms above his head and a clicker in hand, "Hey, eyes on me." He said sternly. The order went mostly ignored, except by Charlie; the largest of the three had proven to be a decent listener when she wanted to be. 

 

Less could be said for Echo and Delta. Echo, while she seemed to absolutely _adore_ Owen's attention and praise, often spending the evenings curled up at his side, was not as keen to listen to his commands. She much preferred to chase lizards and birds around the trailer, already practicing her hunting skills while completely missing out on the obedience lessons. Not that Owen was surprised, these were wild animals, and he was never under the assumption he would ever 'train' them; get them to listen to him maybe, perhaps follow simple commands, but at the end of the day if they decided they didn't want to do something one day they were going to be stronger and faster, and Owen would not be able to stop them. 

 

Delta also never wanted to listen, but unlike Echo, she _really never_ listened to Owen. Even when it came to food, Delta would do everything but eat, even if she was hungry, just to spite Owen. Not that she was ever particularly violent towards him, just refused to do as he said, obviously having a hard time accepting him as alpha. 

 

"Echo." Owen spoke sternly to his golden girl, who was distractedly following a butterfly with her eyes. Hearing her name, she snapped her head forward, chittering curiously. "Good girl, now up." He motioned his hand upward, and miraculously, all three followed the motion, stretching themselves to their tallest height at his command. Owen had to repress a childlike giggle seeing the little foot-tall raptors stretching out like that. They were still a bit klutzy on their big feet so Echo ended up stumbling a bit, but Charlie was quick to use her head to help her little sister back upright. 

 

"Fantastic girls!" Owen couldn't help but celebrate a little, getting even this far with them had been tricky. Apparently training dinosaurs wasn't exactly easy; they were each very strong willed and were still learning who they were and how to use their bodies properly. But it was an adventure, a new learning experience that gave Owen three really good reasons to get up in the morning. The raptors easily picked up on his elation and joined his celebration; trilling and clicking joyously along with him. Echo jumped up and Owen just barely caught her in his arms, he rubbed her head, then under her chin and watched the tiny thing become putty in his hands. 

 

After sufficiently petting Echo until she got overwhelmed and jumped down, Owen went to grab himself a drink and turn on the hose for the girls' pond seeing as though it was a balmy 98 degrees out in the direct sunlight. He caught a glance of Charlie now resting in the shade of a shrub, and Delta thoroughly ignoring him and now tracing the perimeter of the perceived yard. He quickly grabbed himself a soda from the fridge before going back outside and turning the hose on. The little pond he had built for the girls began to fill with fresh, cold water, which immediately caught Echo's attention. His sunshiney girl eagerly trotted over to the edge of the water and dipped her head down to drink, lapping vigorously at the gentle waves. 

 

Deciding to take a break, Owen plopped himself down in the lawn chair near the pond, just barely in the shade of a small tree. He watched his girls with the familiar hum in his chest, the happy vibrations going through his whole body and made him feel like nothing could be wrong in that moment. 

 

But something was missing. 

 

He eyed his girls, Delta pretending he didn't exist, Charlie asleep, Echo now wading in the little pond; he loved them. As hard as he tried, the last month only made him fall more in love with his pack; he knew what noises meant what, he knew the treats each of them liked the most, and he knew he was meant to do this. Life found a way to get him in that place at that time, relaxing on a warm day with a pack of baby raptors whom he loved so much. 

 

Although as the days went on, Owen could feel an empty space in his heart, like someone was missing and everything wasn't quite complete. He assumed it was because the new clutch was suspected to hatch within days; he had more family coming, more raptors to wrangle. It was going to be a lot, (hopefully) at least three more; and what if the whole clutch made it this time? There would be so many more, and he would probably need to get a bigger house. He chuckled to himself, watching his girls begin to play fight with each other; he decided the more the merrier, they could drop 6 more raptors in his lap and he would probably be happy, he would still love them and care for them no matter what. It was all so excited, he couldn't wait for the new editions! 

 

-.-.- 

 

"Only one made it?" Owen felt his chest welling up with sadness and anger once again as his eyes were brimming with tears. The girls picked up on his emotions and huddled close to his legs. Wu looked at him, exasperated. 

 

"I'm sorry Mr. Grady but-" 

 

Owen slammed his fist against the wall, startling everyone, raptor and human, around him, "Such is the nature of science, yeah, I remember your excuse." He spat, nothing but venom in his voice. Breathing deeply wasn't helping, trying to remember that Wu did not do this intentionally did not help, and seeing only one little egg in the incubator made him even more upset. The excitement, the happiness of expecting more raptors was almost entirely diminished, replaced with a sorrowful emptiness and the nagging feeling of complete uselessness. 

 

Through heavy breaths, he heard the familiar tiny trills that calmed his mind and felt little nudges on his pantleg. He looked down to his girls, specifically Echo and Charlie, nuzzling against him with all their might, putting pressure on his body to try and help soothe his anxiety. In their minds; the alpha was upset, make him feel better, was their main concern. He took a deep breath, and knelt down to pick up Echo, who welcomed the embrace and settled into the crook of his arm. "Sorry," Owen apologized gruffly to Wu, who seemed barely fazed by the outburst. 

 

"I'm sorry girls," He cooed at the raptors, kneeling down to give them each a calming touch and presence, "I'm sorry I yelled." It felt silly apologizing to animals, to creatures known for reacting on instinct rather than intelligence. But there was a lurch he felt when he saw them all flinch away from him, a protective reaction that made him want nothing more than to remind them how much he loved them, and what he would do to protect them. He glared at Wu out of the corner of his eyes, silently vowing, trying to let the girls know without saying a word, that a man like that would never manipulate or touch them ever again. 

 

He reached for a stool nearby and pulled it up to the incubator and motioned for Delta and Charlie to jump on it, which surprisingly they both did, though probably more for curiosities sake than Owen's. He set Echo down to join them. Pushing past the sadness, Owen smiled at the single egg remaining, lifting the glass as it began to shake and crack. The girls seemed to understand the importance of the moment, and quietly observed, sniffing in the egg's direction and tapping their sickle claws on the metal stool anxiously. 

 

Within minutes came the welcomed sight of a tiny snout and set of claws tearing through the eggshell. Echo, Delta, and Charlie shoved at each other trying to get the best view of whatever was happening. They weren't sure exactly what it was or who it was, but it smelled familiar and they were filled with juvenile excitement and curiosity rivaling their alpha's. 

 

Owen carefully picked up the tiny raptor, marveling at her beautiful colorings of a warm grey with a striking blue stripe down her side. She was so small, it had only been a month but he had forgotten how small his girls had been coming out and he felt so lucky to be able to experience the sensation one more time; to watch the new one's little eyes open and survey her new world in confusion and innocence. He gently wiped away any bits of fluid and eggshells that were stuck to her, making soft little noises to comfort her as she whined and wiggled about in his hands. 

 

Even having experienced it before, Owen was awestruck, his heart was bounding from his chest at the sight and the feel of the hatchling. There was something about her already, something that drew him to her like a moth to a flame; she was warm and fragile but there was a strength to her presence and an intelligence in her eyes even as she struggled to orient herself. 

 

"Oh, my goodness," Owen couldn't help the quiet praise and exclamations that passed his lips. He was in love as he watched their new pack mate, setting her down and allowing her to try out her legs for the first time. She stumbled of course, letting out a miniscule cry of unrest. Before Owen could react, Echo hopped off the chair and stumbled into the nest, chirping at the hatchling and positioning her snout underneath the baby, allowing her the leverage to properly get her footing. 

 

Owen laughed, his cheeks hurting from just how much smiling he was doing, "What a good girl, Echo. Do you know that's your new sister?" He pondered, petting them both. 

 

His golden girl looked at him crookedly, then at the smaller raptor, then at her other sisters. She chirped. 

 

"I'll take that as a yes." Owen remarked. He focused on the tiny raptor again; she was looking around, surveying her surroundings, sniffing at the air and deciding what to do. "Our little Blue." Perhaps it was a bit on the nose, considering her cobalt stripe, but it fit, and she seemed to respond to it right away. 

 

Blue took a few careful steps towards them, almost tripping over the lip of the incubator, she was cautious of her fellow raptors stood nearby, making a low grumbling sound at them as if she didn't yet know how to feel. She sniffed carefully at Owen's shirt, pulling away at his first few attempts to pet her, and snarling when he got too close. Owen couldn't help but smile, even freshly out of the egg, Blue was alight with such an unsettled spirit; she had a whole world to explore and conquer and she knew it, he could see it in her eyes the way she judged him with scrutinizing yellow eyes. 

 

There was an innocence there, something, despite the strong-willed nature she so obviously possessed, that wished to be protected, to be nurtured and be safe because this world was a big one and it would take her a while to grow into it. She looked at Owen with those big, pleading eyes; _can I trust you? Will you trust me? Will the others accept me?_ He saw the uncertainty in her gaze, the way her tail nervously flicked back and forth. She was a predator, with sharp teeth and claws and a deadly instinct that could take on most modern predators and win; but past the tough skin and the attitude, there was a baby, the only survivor in her clutch, nobody to share the newness of the experience with- just the spectator's expectant expressions. 

 

Owen was finally able to reach out and run his fingers delicately along Blue's back, following her stripe all the way down to her tail, his heart beating faster than it ever had, "I'll keep you safe," He whispered gently, adoring the little noises the raptor made in response to his soft pats. "I'll always be here." He spoke with all his heart behind his words, trying to relay the feelings of love and compassion to Blue. 

 

It was hard to release her, to know he would be waiting another week to bring her home. He knew his girls would not be happy, he already dreaded the sleepless nights where the girls would be frantic, looking for their pack mate. There would be little he could do to comfort them; the gentle words and soft touches would not be enough to quell their anxiety. His house would probably be torn asunder. He would have a lot of explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More family buildingggg  
> Also huge shout out to AO3 user **AkashaKushrenada** who gave me some really wonderful feedback and left a few amazing comments on my fic that really lifted my spirits and made me really want to try my best to write a wonderful story for you all! So thank you again this chapter is full of fluff and I hope you like it!

For once it was cloudy, for once they didn't have to endure the day with the heat bearing down on their backs, and for once Owen wasn't dripping in sweat as he pulled up to his bungalow in the company jeep. At the wire fence around his yard, stood Barry with three very impatient raptors at his feet, even from a distance he could see Delta in his arms. 

 

Owen took a breath and looked at Blue in the passenger seat and she stared back, turning her head to one side questioningly. _What's happening?_

 

Their bond was still new, their trust still growing, so Owen was careful in reaching out to stroke the tiny reptile, but she graciously accepted the gesture, leaning into his hand and chirping pleasantly. His heart was filled with admiration for Blue, ready to burst as he picked her up and started the walk up to the fence much to the joy of the waiting pack, who elated in a chorus of barks and clicks. 

 

Barry allowed Delta to hop out of his arms and lifted his hands to his face, "Would you look at her!" He gasped, having not seen Blue yet he was alight with happiness at the sight of the little raptor, "What a beauty. And that blue stripe!" Barry was smart enough to know not to try and make contact with her yet, but the look in his eyes betrayed his logic. "So small." He glanced down at the tiny pack, "Perhaps smaller than the girls?" He eyed Owen, curious. 

 

Owen set Blue down inside the fence as she started to wiggle and chirp happily at her fellow raptors below; since they had already imprinted on one-another he knew it would be alright. 

 

Blue took a step away at first, eyeing her sisters in confusion, squawking and hissing when one of them got too close too fast. It wasn't that she didn't know they were her pack, nor did she sense any challenge amongst them; but they had left her alone, for many days, after they swayed her with pretty words and the promise of stability. She did not know what to feel, didn't know if they would leave her again. Echo was by her side, nudging her with her snout, Blue went to snap but the long, quiet hum Echo was making calmed her, and the contact eased her anxieties. 

 

"She'll get bigger than them I think; taller, stronger. At least that's what Wu said." Owen said almost bitterly, reminding himself to remain calm when Charlie turned her head towards him at the sudden change in emotion. His heart still yearned for the hatchlings that never were, for the connections he felt that fizzled out and died before they could become something real: but he had four really good reasons not to dwell in the past, four reasons to let his love overtake his pain. 

 

Barry crossed his arms and watched the girls beginning to play fight and vocalize to one-another, "She fits right in." He admitted with a huge grin. "Our little pack is complete, Owen." His voice was gentle and careful as he spoke, knowing Owen had some fresh wounds that needed healing, and maybe the reassuring words would help. And they did, a little. Owen smiled, blinking away the tears in his eyes. 

 

"Yeah." He said hoarsely, quietly into the air, his heart too full to form words at that moment. 

 

-.- 

 

"You sure it's alright I stay?" Barry asked from his spot on the couch. 

 

Owen tossed a blanket his way, which made Delta hiss from her seat in Barry's lap. "Of course, first night with Blue, we need her to understand you're part of the pack too. Or else you may be greeted to a tiny pair of jaws every time you come over." He laughed at the image of the chihuahua sized velociraptor gnawing on Barry's pant leg. 

 

Looking much less amused, Barry snorted. From his lap, Delta trilled at him impatiently, flashing him a warning look, "Ah, yes, _oui mon cœur_!" He laughed and continued to stroke her back, scoffing at the gall of the little thing. She seemed to accept the gesture, and rested her head on his leg, letting out a huffed breath; her tail flicked contentedly from side to side, gently tapping Barry's hip with each little swish. His eyes were gentle and filled with nothing but adoration for Delta as he watched her little breaths and poked at her ticklish spots to elicit her tiny, annoyed clicks. 

 

Owen groaned as he sat down in an overused armchair he had stuffed in between some equipment, his knees ached from being up all day, and his face hurt from smiling. Although it wasn't all bad as it had all been a labor of love and he would not have traded anything that happened that day for the world. 

 

Echo and Charlie were roughhousing in their little corner, the walls marred with little dents and scratches from their previous play sessions; while Blue seemed hesitant, suspicious of her new surroundings. She hadn't lowered her head since entering the cabin, constantly sniffing at the air and taking in the new scents, of which there were many. She was having a hard time learning how to walk on the slippery floors, her claws offering no traction as she repeatedly slid down onto her belly. In the most loving way possible, Barry and Owen shared a well-meaning laugh at the display before Owen got up and went to her side, receiving a few choice chirps from the hatchling before he hoisted her up and set her down on a blanket he had laid out on the floor for them. She looked at the ground and at her feet, surprised she was suddenly able to stand up without the fear of slipping; she huffed through her nose and continued her search of the cabin as if nothing had happened. 

 

-.- 

 

With the girls fed and the world outside having long since quieted, Owen stripped off his vest and button up, leaving him with a dingy tank top and his shorts on as he flopped into bed. Within moments, there was a pair of tiny raptors chirping up at him. He chuckled, knowing too well he would not have the bed to himself ever again; he reached down and scooped up both Echo and Charlie in his arm and plopped them on the bed next to him. Echo enthusiastically curled up in the crook of his arm as she regularly did, while Charlie gingerly rested herself at his side against his waist, always careful of her particularly sharp claws. 

 

Owen smiled as he watched Echo roll around in the blanket at his side, tangling her tiny limbs and rubbing herself all over him and the sheets and letting out happy coos when Owen poked her in the belly and stroked her chin. She finally settled when she received her favorite head pats, resting her chin on Owen's shoulder and staring up at him with her big sunshiney eyes. Heart clenching at the sight, Owen hummed at her, "You, are the hammiest Velociraptor that has ever existed on Earth." He admitted, receiving a quiet chirp. Her eyes were getting heavy and she shook herself to keep them open. 

 

A tiny tapping sound caught Owen's attention, and he looked down to see Blue looking at them incredulously, tapping her sickle claw against the floor. _What are you doing?_ She chittered curiously, sniffing at them, looking at Delta and Barry nodding off on the couch, then back at Owen and the others. She didn't know what to think, at the lab no one had given her this kind of attention, she had slept alone on the floor if she wasn't put under sedation for them to poke her with more needles. "Blue." She flicked her gaze to meet her alpha's, drawn to his kind, sleepy smile and open hand. "C'mere sweetheart." 

 

With the utmost skepticism, Blue cautiously approached, dipping her head into his palm to see what he was offering. 

 

Before she could even squawk in protest, Owen scooped her up, holding her out for a moment as she snapped at his hands in vain, not quite dexterous enough to reach them. He plopped her down on his chest, wincing and grinding his teeth together at the feel of her toe claws poking through his shirt before she seemed to grasp the concept, and laid down. Blue eyed Owen and her sisters, looking confused yet content. "It's okay." Owen cooed while stroking her back, "I'm here." 

 

She finally curled her tail around herself, lowering her head to Owen's chest, before her head suddenly shot up again. She chirped quietly, quirking her head a few times while staring down at Owen's shirt. Again, she lowered her head, raising it in time with Owen's next slow heartbeat. 

 

Something clicked in his mind, "You hear my heartbeat." He craned his neck to see Blue looking confusedly, being as still and quiet as he could to not disturb the already sleeping younglings at his sides. For a moment, only their collective breathing could be heard in the silence of the room, and Owen and Blue felt his heartbeat reverberating in his chest. "It's alright," Owen chuckled, reaching out and stroking the raptor's head and neck, "That's how you know I'm here." He promised quietly, continuing to pet her until she was curled up again; she still seemed put off by the steady beating she felt, but it was pleasant, sturdy, and let her know she wasn't alone anymore. 

 

There was an obvious shift in her mood as she began drifting off to sleep, yellow eyes merely cracked open to watch the alpha as he too began to nod off; Owen could feel her emotions, sense her skepticism and desire for affection behind her walls, because despite everything, she was still a baby, and she wanted that security, she wanted that parent figure to make sure everything was okay. She took a deep breath, taking in the warm, earthy scents of her alpha, his friend, and her sisters, and let the thought of ' _My pack_ ' guide her to sleep. 

 

Owen stayed awake for another hour or so because Barry woke up when Delta got fussy and needed to go outside. They shared a laugh, remarking how strangely domestic raising 4 baby dinosaurs was, and what an extraordinary experience it was turning out to be. Once Barry was seated again on the couch, Delta jumped in his lap again, "You wanna join your sisters Delta?" Owen called to her quietly. He got a quiet hiss in response as the teal raptor made herself comfortable on Barry's lap. 

 

Barry shot him a smug look, "I'm her favorite." He chuckled. 

 

"You really are, I can't even get her to eat most of the time and you-" He gestured vaguely in his partner's general direction and scoffed, "You must have been a snake charmer in a past life or something because she adores you." 

 

Again, Barry gave him a disbelieving smirk, "A snake charmer?" He chuckled. 

 

Owen shrugged, idly petting Blue's back, "Or something. I don’t know, but you've got her wrapped around your little finger." 

 

Barry was still for a moment, shifting his gaze to Delta in his lap, her miniscule form rose and fell with each breath and she subconsciously leant into his touch, crooning in her sleep for more attention. "Nah," He mused thoughtfully, repositioning himself on his side and very, _very_ carefully shifted Delta to lay on the cushion against his belly. Once that was successful, he returned to petting her, noticing every little flutter of her eyes and twitch of her legs as she chased something down in her dreams, "I think it's the other way around." With a tender finger he grasped one of Delta's tiny claws. 

 

Owen smiled, and cast a sleepy gaze at the girls sleeping on and around him, "Yeah," He mused, giving Echo a gentle pat, "Same here." He began drifting to sleep, lulled by the sounds of little raptor breaths and the faint feeling of their claws against him. There was a lifetime ahead of him and he was elated, chest pounding in excitement at what was to come; but for the time being, he calmed himself, knowing Blue would stir if his heart-rate went up: he would take on the world tomorrow.


End file.
